At a center-wide level, the NCATS Chemical Genomic Center's overall goal is to uncover new small molecule therapeutics and catalyze the process of therapeutic development through a model of collaborative research. With each collaboration, NIH and extramural disease experts work with the NCGCs drug discovery teams, who provide access to small molecule screening, medicinal chemistry and informatics expertise. As a center, the NCGC has fostered and maintained over 130 active collaborations with both NIH and extramural investigators, facilitating drug discovery efforts across the entire spectrum of human disease. These efforts have led to dozens of high-throughput screens and a number of medicinal chemistry campaigns to further improve on screening hits, providing our collaborators and the general research community with publications and a variety of promising small molecule probes and leads. In addition, the NCGC has worked to advance a number of informatic initiatives to make better use of existing drug and disease target information and provide the general public with easily accessible resources, further catalyzing the development of new therapies for human disease.